Juice (rapper)
Juice (Serbian rapper) Ivan Ivanović (Serbian Cyrillic: Иван Ивановић; born October 17, 1981), known by his stage name Juice (Serbian: Ђус / Đus), is a Serbian rapper and founding member of Full Moon Crew and 93 FU Crew. He is one of the major figures in the Serbian hip hop scene. Career In the early 90s he started listening to domestic hip-hop. Soon, his eagerness to make his own songs made him go with a demo hip-hop group Boyz in tha Hood, which had three members (Beli (Dragan Guteša), Sale (Saša Mićović), Juice (Ivan Ivanović)). They have released track Generacije Geta and Jump, Boom, Slam, they had success with it on the radio hip-hop show Geto. After releasing another song titled No more Games, Juice leaves the band and forms Full Moon, which consisted Goran, Miša and Juice. Shorty joined the band later. After a while, Shorty and Juice were the only members left. After releasing a couple of songs, Juice hits Ponjke and Marko from Belgrade Posse and with their help a hit song Razmisli was played twice in a row on Geto. Razmisli was 4th place at 1995 charts. Full Moon and Monteniggers met on a basketball tournament and Full Moon appeared on Monteniggers' video for Ducka Diesel. Shortly after their debut album in 1998, Juice and Shorty presented an underground hip-hop sound and reached an even larger crowd of fans. They also made a great success with the single Ja se vraćam u svoj Hram, which is considered first drum & bass song in Serbia at the time. After a tour through the whole Serbia, they accompanied Gru and they appeared together. 1999 was a break because of NATO bombing. Nine months after the Full Moon was back on stage for a successful concert at Dom Omladine and a new video for the song I kada Znam. He released his first solo album Hiphopium in 2002 on BK Sound. With the releasing of the album he made a rap collective called 93 FU Crew. Video for his hit song Keš Kolica was on top of video charts and had influence on future young rappers. Keš Kolica also became a slang phrase used by young people. Juice also made Redaljke in which he dissed other rappers from the scene, such as Gru, Bad Copy and Marchelo. After a while, Juice apologized to the members of Bad Copy. His second solo album Brate Minli was released in 2006, while his third album Hiphopium 2 was released in 2008. Both albums were released on City Records. In 2012 he dropped his fourth album called Apetiti mi rastu which was significant in developing trap music direction in Serbia, and the rest of the Balkans as well. In May 2015 Juice signed a contract with IDJTunes and dropped his fifth album Hiphopium 3. There are 23 tracks on the album including intro and outro, with very few features from other rappers and singers. and few producers as well. Short after that he dropped a music video for single Mira Škorić which was produced by young music producer Unik (also goes by Datz Unik). He has his own clothing brand, 93 FUKRU, and several stores. Personal life Juice was assaulted in 2010, after leaving the Farma. Discography Albums * 1998: Na Nivou (with Full Moon) * 2002: Hiphopium * 2006: Brate Minli * 2008: Hiphopium 2 * 2012: Apetiti mi rastu * 2015: Hiphopium 3 * 2017: Od blata do zlata Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers Category:Rappers Category:European hip-hop Category:Europe rappers and rap groups Category:Hip-Hop in Europe Category:1990's rappers Category:1981 birth Category:Serbian Rappers